


Obloquy

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1038]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs, Tony, and Carson at the apartment and the conclusion of Carson's father's murder charge.





	Obloquy

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/04/2002 for the word [obloquy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/04/obloquy).
> 
> obloquy  
> Strongly condemnatory or abusive language or utterance.  
> The condition of disgrace suffered as a result of public blame, abuse, or condemnation; ill repute.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10681110), [Embonpoint](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11604234), [Gamine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834847), [Repletion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502340), [Paean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576516), [Punctilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685818), [Nascent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750864), [Heterodox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776847), [Foundling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824295), [Malapropos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913227), [Somnolent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022694), and [Loquacious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435854). 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Obloquy

Tony glared at Gibbs. He dragged Gibbs into the apartment and shut the door. With a glance towards the living room where Carson was, Tony whispered a strong stream of obloquy. 

He didn’t want Carson to hear him, but, by the same token, Gibbs needed a new asshole ripped for leaving him alone with the kid. Gibbs stepped forward and wrapped Tony in a hug. He could tell that Tony was struggling. 

He knew he deserved the harsh words and instead of fighting them, he tried to offer Tony what comfort he could. 

“Are you two going to kiss?” Carson interrupted, staring at them precociously.

Tony simply laid his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. He was at his wits’ end with the kid and his comments. Gibbs on the other hand, simply smiled at Carson, “Do you think we should?”

“Ew.” Carson replied articulately.

Gibbs led everyone into the living room making sure he was in between Carson and Tony the whole time. Tony clearly needed a break from the kid. 

“There’s leftover pizza,” Tony murmured.

Carson glanced between Gibbs and Tony, recognizing the serious expressions on their faces. “Am I in trouble?”

Gibbs frowned. He glanced at Tony, who shrugged, “Why would you be in trouble?”

“For calling my dad and warning him.”

“Why would you be in trouble for that? Of course, you want to help your dad. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Gibbs paused and then suggested, “Why don’t we get you settled into bed? I’m sure everything will be better in the morning.”

Carson eyed Tony and Gibbs suspiciously. “Are you just trying to get rid of me, so that you can kiss?”

Tony rolled his eyes. ”Gibbs isn’t that lucky.”

Gibbs winced, but didn’t protest. 

“You better not be planning to act out that movie.” Carson warned.

Tony blushed. Gibbs looked between Carson and Tony. “What movie?”

Tony quickly covered Carson’s mouth before he could say more. “I’ll tell you, later.” Tony suggested to Gibbs. To Carson, Tony commanded, “Off to bed with you.”

Once Tony got Carson settled into his makeshift bed, he returned to his living room to find Gibbs on his phone. He could tell it was related to the case with Carson’s dad. Gibbs held up a finger to indicate for Tony to wait. 

Tony rolled his eyes and settled on the couch. After Gibbs hung up, he shared, “Abby found signs of evidence tampering at the scene of Keenan’s death. I need to meet up with Carson’s father and help him prove his innocence.”

Tony wanted to go along, but he needed to stay and watch Carson. Tony also still wanted to badly ream out Gibbs, but that would have to wait too. Gibbs called Brian Taylor and got the meet set up.

Gibbs gave Tony a hug and snuck a kiss before he left for the meet. McGee and Bishop met him at the scene. Before they could meet up with Gibbs, McGee and Bishop ran into Detective Collins. 

Detective Collins shouldn’t have known anything about the meet, so what was he doing there? Both Bishop and McGee decided to follow Detective Collins. Gibbs was able to meet up with Brian Taylor and got him wired, so that they could record anything Detective Collins admitted when he confronted Brian.

Detective Collins confessed to the murder of Keenan as well as the original murder that he’d tried to frame Brian Taylor for. McGee and Bishop then moved in and arrested Detective Collins. They all trekked back to NCIS to wrap up the case.

Gibbs couldn’t help hoping that reuniting Carson and his father would, at least, start getting him back into Tony’s good books. He really did want to make this relationship work. He knew that Tony was still pissed at him, however. He would have to figure out a new plan to woo Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
